The origins of the game of golf can be traced back to over 500 years ago when the Scottish Parliament in 1457 recorded a ban on the game because it was seriously interfering with archery practice. However, the appeal of the game of golf could not be held back and over the years it spread to England, Ireland, the United States and is now virtually played all over the world.
As the sport has evolved, so has the equipment with which it is played. Specialized equipment and accessories are available that may give the golfer an edge or an advantage in perfecting his game.
Putting is a very important part of the game of golf. For a typical par-72 course, putting accounts for about 40 percent of total strokes taken in an average round. That means that a golfer who shoots 90 uses his putter 36 times—nearly three times as often as the driver. Therefore, a golfer who can improve his putting will likely see tremendous results in lowering his handicap.
A putting fundament is that it is important to position your eyes over the ball as you set up for the putt. Also, many golfers now press forward as they putt. By slightly nudging his hands toward the hole before starting the takeaway, the golfer will find it easier to return at impact with his hands ahead of the ball. This will assist in maintaining the ideal amount of clubface loft and making the ball roll smoothly. The forward press also helps the golfer keep his hands moving toward the target during the forward stroke, instead of stopping and allowing the clubhead to pass his hands, which adds loft and often changes the face angle. Finally, the forward press can help the golfer start to establish good tempo and rhythm.
Also, because putters are such an important club, it is desirable for the putter to look attractive. Putters may include decorative features to improve their appearance.
What is needed is an improved putter that looks attractive and also includes features that assist the golfer in making a better putt.